


The Guardian Angel

by LNZetsumei



Series: Floofy Wings [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: AU, Guardian angel Okita needs to be a thing, M/M, Okisai, Set in unnamed year and time, Smol Hajime is so cute, Too cute to not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: “You are an angel, right?”Souji looked away and shook his head. “Not anymore.”“But you have wings…”





	The Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderD/gifts).



> Go listen to this music while reading this fic, it'll give you more atmosphere ^^'
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/viralizedofficial/videos/1463227903786311/

He had always been there, from the moment little Hajime moved into the small village. The brown haired boy is always there, sitting on a tall tree; staring into the distance.

 

There are fences surrounding the forestry areas so little Hajime wasn’t able to get through but that makes him all the more curious to find out how the other boy managed to get in.

 

The other children made fun of him because he is left handed and that it wasn’t normal. But he never cried, at least not in a place where others can see him.

 

He found a small hole that he can crawl through, leading toward the foresty areas. This may be how the boy he often saw gets in…

 

The local children were chasing him… again, so Hajime quickly ducks into the hole.

 

Footsteps went past him as he hides behind the bushes.

 

There are signs everywhere, all over the fences, saying that the area little Hajime now in is dangerous. But he did not want to return home just yet. So he went further into the forest, leaving marks so he wouldn’t forget his trails.

 

Finally, he arrived to where the tall tree he often saw the brown haired boy often sit on. Hajime looks up, but nobody was there.

 

Tired and sad, little Hajime sat down under the tree, hugging his knees close to his chest. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t his choice to be left handed and he wasn’t even been given a choice.

 

Something landed on the top of his head and Hajime picked it up, it was a black feather. Crows? It is getting late, crows usually came out at this time. But it looks slightly big to be a bird’s feather.

 

“You should go back.” Said a voice from above.

 

Hajime looked up, seeing the same boy he had seen time and time again. When did he climbed up there?

 

“Um…”

 

“I said go back.” He repeats in a sharp tone, emerald eyes glaring down at navy blue ones. “or I’ll kill you.”

 

 _Scary…_ was the word that came into Hajime’s mind and as if sensing danger his instinct tells him to stand up and run and so he did.

 

If only he looked back during it, he could have seen sad look on the mysterious boy’s face, as he watched Hajime run away from _him._

 

Though he did tell him to leave… Hajime was only doing what he told him to do.

 

As the night creeps in, the mysterious boy disappears.

 

Days pass by after the event and little Hajime still couldn’t forget about it. He stare out of his room window one night, the moon is shining brightly. The black feather is in little Hajime’s hand.

 

He held out the feather where the moon can shine on it but he also sees the bruises covering his left arm.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

 

A strong wind blew the feather away and Hajime gasped, watching it flutter away and lands on the ground. For some reason he wanted to get the feather back, it was pretty…

 

So he quietly made his way outside without waking his parents and siblings.

 

At night the village is scary, it’s so quiet… and dark. Hajime held back tears from the fear of being alone, outside, in the middle of the night. So the moment he saw the feather, he hurried over to it to retrieve it.

 

With the feather in his hand, Hajime turned around and began to run to the direction of his home. Hajime tripped over his own foot and he fell onto the cold ground, heart beating fast as he franticly looked around, trying to move but couldn’t.

 

A shadowy figure turned around the corner, it looked like a human… and it is, little Hajime calmed down, thinking that it was just one of the villagers doing some errands or just got back from somewhere… and yes, the male now walking toward him had just got back from somewhere… because he is drunk and angry…

 

All he can see after that are more feathers blocking his view.

 

Hajime woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the smell of his mother’s cooking and a black feather in his hand.

 

His curiosity returned when he had not seen the mysterious boy sitting on the tree anymore after the nightmare he experienced.

 

So with a small packet of sweets that he got from his mother as a treat, and his water bottle to keep him hydrated. Hajime went out, keeping secrets from his siblings and parents is not something he was used to and a tang of guilt hits him.

 

But he pressed on, to the forest. The small opening was no longer there but little Hajime was determined so with that newfound determination, Hajime climbed over the fence, but scratched his right arm in the process. It stings but he continued into the forest.

 

But little Hajime doesn’t remember which path that he took before and the fear of him getting lost in the forest is getting to him. He had been wandering around for quite some time; the sun is already high…

 

He is lost… tired and alone.

 

Tears spring in the corner of his eyes and he crouched down, wiping the tears away but they just won’t stop.

 

A blue bird lands in front of him, tilting its head curiously before chirping at the human, hopping a few times and then chirping again.

 

Despite his earlier fear, Hajime knows the bird wanted him to follow it. So he did. Until he stepped out into a small clearing with a large lone tree in the middle.

 

The bird chirped and little Hajime followed it again, rounding the large tree… and climbing a ladder that lead up to the small tree house, he climbed into the house and looked around, a gasp escaping his lips. The boy from before was lying on a bed, pale and sweaty… covered in blood… he had, wings.

 

The blue bird lands on the brown haired boy’s leg and peck at him a little which then woke him up. Dull emerald eyes, unfocused.

 

“Um… you… you’re bleeding.” Hajime doesn’t have anything on him to help. But then he remembers his scarf.

 

Little Hajime did his best at bandaging the boy’s injuries there were large gash on the side of his body. Hajime gave him water but he didn’t have any food on him aside from the sweets but it seems like the injured boy liked sweets.

 

What could have caused such wound… bears?

 

But more importantly… the boy had wings, they were pretty, silky black color.

 

The moment he notice that Hajime staring however, the wings disappeared.

 

Since that day, Hajime made an effort to visit the injured boy this time with proper medicines and food. Even though the boy keeps telling him that he doesn’t need any help, Hajime insist and continued to nurse him back to health.

 

“Souji.”

 

The brown haired boy turned to look at Hajime and waited for the indigo haired boy to continue. They are sitting under the same tree the tree house is on. His injuries had healed long ago.

 

“You are an angel, right?”

 

Souji looked away and shook his head. “Not anymore.”

 

“But you have wings…”

 

“They’re not white… it’s not the wings of an angel anymore.”

 

“Why?”

 

Souji turned to look at Hajime who is looking straight at him with unconcealed curiosity. “Because I did something an angel weren’t supposed to.”

 

“Something an angel weren’t supposed to do…?” Hajime tilted his head. “What is it?”

 

“I killed a person.”

 

Hajime’s eyes widened, Souji… killed someone?

 

“Why?”

 

“To save someone.”

 

“T-then… that. You shouldn’t be punished…”

 

A small smile danced up Souji’s lips and Hajime realized that it was the first time he saw Souji smile even if it was just a little bit.

 

~

 

As time passes, the two of them became close friends. Souji even went outside, to the village to play with Hajime and he even meet Hajime’s parents.

 

Most importantly, Souji did not call Hajime a freak for being left handed. He would sweep to his rescue whenever the local kids were bullying Hajime.

 

“I won’t turn a blind eye to this unreasonable discrimination!” He yelled. With a glare sharp enough to kill.

 

The dojo that Hajime attend to was holding a tournament, the owner is someone named Kondo Isami. He often treats them to dango and other sweets. Souji had taken a liking to the man and Kondo taught him how to use a sword as well.

 

Hajime doesn’t particularly dislike sweets but he did not mind it.

 

~

 

The two of them were inseparable as they grew up together.

 

Hajime noticed and realized a lot of things that he did not realize as a child before.

 

That one particular nightmare is not just a dream, it was real and Souji was the one who had saved him, Souji had gotten injured because he saved him.

 

Souji killed that drunken man to save him…

 

Those countless of times where Souji stepped in to push the bullies away…

 

Souji is his guardian angel.

 

“Hajime-kun~ What are you doing?” A playful voice came from behind him, and strong arms soon wrapped around him.

 

“Just thinking.” Hajime replied, leaning back against Souji.

 

“Hmm, what were you thinking about?” Souji asked and a smile danced up Hajime’s lips as he turned around to face Souji. He is not that silent and hard to approach child anymore, years had passed since they first met and Souji became more playful, teasing. While Hajime grew more mature and calm.

 

They are standing in the middle of their backyard garden; there was some dirt on Souji’s cheek so Hajime wiped it off before he leaned forward and stand on his tiptoes to press a kiss on his husband’s lips. Souji had always been taller but he didn’t mind, despite the constant teasing from Souji.

 

Hajime pulled away and Souji chuckled. “What was that?”

 

“A kiss.”

 

“I knoowww~ But what were you thinking about? Was it something dirty?”

 

Hajime took Souji’s hand in his own and intertwine their fingers together, the morning sun’s rays reflected off of their wedding rings.

 

“I was thinking about us. About you; thank you.”

 

Souji’s eyes widened the slightest bit before his emerald hues softened and he held Hajime in his embrace. “What is there to thank about? I love you, Hajime-kun.”

 

Souji can say such cheesy line without missing a beat… but Hajime liked that about him… love everything about him. “I love you too, Souji.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic!
> 
> Also, I was inspired by the video above to make this OkiSai fic(for some reason even though I was inspired by it, it turns out to be completely different. While that video had a sad ending, mine had a happy heartwarming ending... although I just like the music, it goes well with this fic.
> 
> But that is fine because they deserve to be happy.
> 
> NOTE: Black feathers relate more the to soul than other colors of feathers. When you find black feathers, it means that the guardian of your soul is near. The feathers are there to remind you that you don't fight your battles of darkness in life alone.


End file.
